Moon and Sun
by leemitless
Summary: Mereka berbeda tapi saling melengkapi. Lee Taeyong / Nakamoto Yuta / Yutae /Taeyu / [NCT] [SMROOKIES] / BxB / Yaoi


**Moon and Sun**

.

Written by **essens**

.

 **Pairing** :

Nakamoto Yuta / Lee Taeyong

.

 **Genre** :

Romance / Drama

.

.

 _Jika aku adalah sesosok malam bagimu, maka kaulah sosok pagi itu._

.

.

'...' = mind

"..." = talk

 **All Taeyong Pov**

 **#moon_and_sun#**

Mereka berada di balkon saat ini. Mengamati langit malam yang nampak indah. Ia tahu, namjanya sangat menyukai dunia di malam hari, dimana sang raja malam bersinar dengan terangnya serta para penjaganya yang berhamburan di sekelilingnya.

Jawaban yang selalu sama setiap kali ia menanyakan tentang alasan kekasihnya sangat menyukai malam. Bahkan kadang ia tak bertanya, malahan kekasihnya sendiri yang mengatakan alasannya menyukai dunia malam hari. Berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang menyukai dunia di pagi hari. Saling bertolak belakang tapi saling melengkapi. Itulah mereka.

"Tae... Apa kau tahu alasanku menyukai malam hari?"

' _Ya, sangat amat tahu_ '

"Ani, memangnya mengapa kau menyukai malam hari yuta?" tanyaku sambil terus memperhatikan si cantik-yuta- yang sedang menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan terang.

 _'Karena malam hari mengingatkanmu padaku'_

"Kau tahu? Malam hari selalu mengingatkanku pada sosokmu" jawab yuta tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan di atas sana.

"Bagian mana dari tubuhku yang membuat malam mengingatkanmu pada sosokku?" tanyaku tenang.

 _'Mataku'_

"Matamu... Matamu yang sekelam langit malam, matamu segelap langit malam yang menyimpan banyak mistery di dalamnya, matamu hitammu yang sangat jauh memerangkapku di dalamnya, sejauh diriku dengan langit malam. Dan kau tahu siapa pemilik mata indahmu itu?"

 _'Dirimu'_

"Aku, akulah si beruntung yang memiliki kedua mata indahmu tae..." untuk pertamakalinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu yuta mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Ia berjalan pelan ke arahku, berdiri tepat di depanku. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus sudut mataku dengan tatapan memuja.

"Akulah yang beruntung memilikimu yuta..." balasku. Ia hanya tersenyum

"Apa kau mau tahu hal selanjutnya yang menyebabkan malam mengingatkanku padamu?" aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku tahu dia paham dengan maksud senyuman yang kuberikan

 _'Lenganku'_

"Kedua lengan kokohmu... Kedua lengan yang selalu kuat melindungiku, yang selalu memelukku kuat saat aku kedinginan, yang selalu kuat menahan cubitanku, sekuat angin malam yang berhembus. Kkkk~" oh, aku tak tahan untuk memeluknya. Segera ku peluk separuh nyawaku, membawanya masuk ke dalam pelukan kedua lenganku yang katanya kokoh.

"Kau bisa saja membuatku tersanjung. Lantas apa alasan berikutnya?" tanyaku. Ku letakkan wajahku di perpotongan lehernya, menghirup wangi alami yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu apa alasan selanjutnya yang membuat malam mengingatkan dirimu pada sosokku. Tak lain tak bukan adalah

 _'Diriku'_

"Segala hal tentang dirimu. Bulan... Bulan mengingatkan segalanya tentang dirimu. Dirimu yang paling bersinar di antara yang lain seperti bulan di malam hari. Bulan yang menyinari dunia di malam hari, seperti dirimu yang menyinari ku. Bulan yang memberikan sinarnya pada bintang-bintang, seperti dirimu yang memberikan kesenangan untuk orang di sekiarmu. Kau yang seindah bulan. Bulan yang merajai seluruh malam, sama dengan bulan... Kau merajai seluruh kehidupanku...seluruh nafasku...seluruh hatiku... Kau pemiliknya..."

Senyumku melebar. Ku bingkai wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan kasarku. Mengelus pipi tembamnya pelan. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajah cantiknya. Ia memejamkan mata bulatnya saat kedua bibir kami menempel. Sangat pas, seakan bibirku dan bibirnya memang diciptakan bersama. Bibirnya sangat lembut, ia canduku.

Dia butuh oksigen, ku lepas paggutan kami.

"Lee Taeyong, kau adalah malamku"

"Jika aku malammu, maka kau adalah pagiku yuta. Senyummu menghangatkanku seperti mentari pagi, tubuh hangatmu, tingkah ceriamu, dan paras indahmu yang membuatku jatuh pada sosokmu... Lee Yuta" kulihat pipinya memerah manis, mungkin ia malu dengan nama depan yang sekarang dimilikinya. Tapi kenapa harus malu? Toh mereka sudah menikah.

"Hei sayang, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?. Sepertinya dia kedinginan" tanyaku sambil mengelus perutnya yang agak membuncit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Hai guys :v

Ini apaan ya? Gaje amat. Tau ahh.

Aku baru dlm dunia buat ff. Jadi, mohon saran dan bimbingannya sunbae-nim

Ps: review dong :v

- **essens**

3/12/2017 06:26 PM


End file.
